


don't move

by gaybreadstick



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Oneshot, mild bloodplay, mild dubcon, ooc looker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybreadstick/pseuds/gaybreadstick





	don't move

A low rumble vibrated in the back of the old man's throat. 

The first thing he felt was the presence of something heavy and hot pressing up against his back. It wasn't necessarily soft, but it certainly wasn't firm either. Nanu leaned into it, feeling the way it moved with him, the way it seemed to extend around him and hold him in place. The distinct sensation of a hand moving upwards to his neck brought him sharply to his senses. The thick digits slid their way up the curve of a corner and caressed his hot skin.

Nanu shifted his shoulders trying to move his arms but they had been securely fastened behind his back. The kahuna blinked in surprise as he felt the material of the restraints. A stiff bar of metal held them together. Handcuffs. Not the typical grade with the small chain in between, no. These were a little more reinforced than that, intended for more dangerous convicts. The dark eyebrows of the old man scrunched together as that hand began to squeeze its thumb and fingers into either side of his larynx.

"Nngh- Stop," he croaked out, attempting to shrug off the person that had ever so rudely tethered his wrists together and was now lazily choking him.

"Are you not comfortable?" hummed a low, ominous reply.

Nanu stiffened.

That voice.

The kuhna's eyes shot over to the face resting languidly on his shoulder, widening as it fully came into view.

Looker.

But, something was off. Normally Looker appeared so collected and clean. Here the whites of his eyes were a stark outline around savage irises. A twisted smile worked its way across his face. His hair was tousled and messy and Nanu could almost feel the scratchiness of the short stubble on the man's jaw. 

"What are you-" Nanu began, crimson irises riddled with confusion. He didn't have time to finish his question as the other hand belonging to his captor made its way up to join the other.

Only, this one wasn't empty. Something thin and icy pressed into his throat and Nanu felt his breath hitch. Held ever so casually in his companion's hand was a modestly sized knife that glinted in the dim light. Nanu's attention fixated on it instantly. Just what was going on? What had spurred the investigator to do this? Questions melted away to an uncomfortable mix of irritation and fear.

"Relax yourself," Looker purred. The flat side of the blade pressed into the kahuna's heated skin. Nanu shuddered. The metal was so cold it felt as if it was burning with each and every touch.

"Get off me," Nanu murmured.

The sparkle of deviousness in Looker's eye sent a hot coal plummeting into the far pit of Nanu's gut. This wasn't like Looker in the slightest. He had undeniably come undone.

"We're only getting started."

Nanu hated the way that normally friendly voice had been reduced to a husky purr. Each word wrapped itself around him, caressed him, and left him sensuously dizzy. But this was still _Looker_ \- he wasn't meant to be feeling things about his former partner. The pale-haired man bit his lip. No, he wasn't meant to feel things for him at all... but to say he didn't would be a lie.

Looker's empty hand had vanished from his neck, instead looping underneath his arm to get better access to Nanu's front.

Nanu faltered as he felt his face slowly begin to tint a vicious shade of red.

"Hn, what's this?" The knife lifted, prodding its tip dangerously against Nanu's cheek.

"N-nothing," Nanu forced out.

"Nothing," Looker echoed with a hint of mocking innocence.

Nanu felt frustration churning in his chest, escaping as small tears from the corners of his eyes. That other hand was venturing further down now. Fingers fluttered over his stomach, over his hip, until they came to rest at the front of his slacks. Crimson eyes widened more as Looker's hand gave a teasing squeeze, pulling a small squeak from Nanu's throat.

"Nothing." Looker repeated with a crooked smile evident on his face.

The man's throat bobbed with a thick swallow. He hadn't realized just how much this had been effecting him. His face was on fire from the embarrassment of having Looker call his bluff. Now his former partner was standing there pressed against him with his hand tauntingly working its fingers over the protruding bulge of his pants.

"This," The taller man mused, fingers undoing the clasp on Nanu's belt. "Does not look like _nothing_."

Nanu let out a shaky sigh that drifted off into a groan as that hand undid the front of his slacks and pulled his cock from underneath the layers of fabric. Looker's thumb ran over the top of his length, circling at the tip that had begun to dribble out messy drops of precum.

The kahuna felt his cock twitch excitedly in response to the little stimulation. He still wasn't certain what had come over his companion but right now he wasn't about to complain. The way Looker was handling him was making him melt in the man's very hands. Even with that knife pressing against him -

_Wait, where did it go?_

Nanu blinked, trying to see what Looker was doing through the haze of pleasure clouding his mind. It didn't take long to find the answer as he felt the side of that same knife sliding up along his cock. Pleasure rapidly succumbed to fear and Nanu hesitantly looked down at it.

"You look so nervous," Looker whispered against the shell of his ear.

Nanu swallowed again, nodding. He wanted to make a snide comment about wanting all his appendages to say intact but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Are you afraid?"

The hairs on the nape of his neck bristled. He gave a stubborn shake of his head, answering no.

Looker flipped the knife, pressing the point ever so delicately against the man's cock. Nanu flinched and let out a ragged breath. A dark chuckle came from Looker's throat. "Don't move. We don't want an accident." He accentuated this by pressing a little harder into Nanu with the blade. The kahuna let out a whimper, eyes closing and nodding. The tears that had been pricking at his eyes finally grew heavy enough to start falling. Looker seemed to hardly pay them any heed as he pressed his lips to Nanu's wet cheek in a soft kiss.

"I wonder if you can stay still," he questioned in malicious amusement. The knife returned to its place against Nanu's neck by pushing snugly against it. His other hand wrapped around Nanu's swollen length, squeezing it and giving it a long, lazily stroke.

"I can -- Stay still," Nanu croaked. "Please-"

"We shall see," Looker replied. The knife pressed harder into his skin as the taller man started to repeatedly stroke the other.

Another whimper slipped past Nanu's lips as the pleasure began to accumulate in the depths of his gut. He wanted to push into that hand, speed up the strokes, but that knife was keeping him stiffly in place. How torturous. His breathing was coming out labored and his hips shook as Looker held him there with nothing but the comfort of just enough friction to be somewhat satisfying.

"F-faster," Nanu grit out.

"Faster?" Looker hummed, eyes flashing with delighted - albeit dark - intention.

"P-please, I need --- I want --" Nanu couldn't bring himself to complete his words. Looker only chuckled and fulfilled his pathetic requests. His hand was working over Nanu's length quicker now, thumb nudging harshly against the head with each slip. It was agonizing. Looker's eyes lingered on Nanu's face as the man did his best to stay put.

"You're doing so well. _Too well._ "

The stroking stopped abruptly and Nanu let out a haggard mewl of vexation. His hips jostled forward trying to gain back that delicious friction.

"Ah, ah," Looker tutted. The blade bit into Nanu's throat - not enough to cut but enough to create an uncomfortable pinching sensation. The kahuna's teeth sunk into his bottom lip harshly and split the skin. Looker's eyes dilated at the sight, fixated entirely on the single droplet of blood that welled up from the open wound. 

"Please!" Nanu snarled, eyes screwed closed as his cock began to ache from the lack of stimulation. Fat dribbles of precum were falling from the swollen red tip. He was so close to the edge. He could taste that orgasm yet Looker seemed disinterested in finishing him. The knife prodded into his cheek once more.

"Look at me."

The command left no room for negotiation. Nanu's eyes opened weakly to obey, shimmering with wetness. Looker's own eyes were wide and wild. The colour in them had completely vanished, succumbing to his enlarged pupils. Nanu's chest seized in uncertainty. There was something into those shadowed eyes that made him feel so incomprehensibly afraid. It was as if Looker had snapped entirely and turned into some sort of sadistic madman. The kahuna shuddered as Looker leaned in to swipe his tongue lazily over his bleeding lip. The sting was painful but the feeling of the other's heated mouth so close to his own won over it. As quick as Looker leaned in he again leaned away, leaving the kahuna yearning. Nanu had never once wanted to kiss the man as much as he did in that moment. Looker had been so close. Had it not been for that knife jabbing into his cheek he could have just moved his head in and -

" _Kiss me_ ," he blurted out.

Looker's treacherous gaze never once faltered. His eyes lidded and a cruel grin spread to reveal a line of teeth that looked a little too feral. Nanu whined as the investigator conceded and brought their lips together.

Nanu's knees felt weak. They threatened to give out underneath him but the point of the knife jabbed into his throat once more before he could move far.

"Please, please, _please_..." Nanu repeated weakly against Looker's lips.

Looker only chuckled in response before grasping Nanu's length and starting to work him painfully quick. Nanu let out a sharp cry at the sudden overwhelming sensation, trembling as pleasure began to build far too fast. He moaned, not once hesitating to stifle the noise.

"Come on," Looker purred against Nanu's mouth. "Cum for me."

Nanu shook violently. Everything was all too much. The knife was starting to prod into his neck a little too much. Looker's hand was working him too roughly. The other man's teeth were nibbling on his, drawing more blood out from that tiny cut. His body twitched and vibrated from the overstimulation, desperate for it all to stop but just as eager for more. 

"Come on," the dark-haired man encouraged in a dangerous tone. "You must be close. _Come on._ "

Nanu nodded. Tears were streaming down his face. His cock was flushed and deep red and wet. He was so close. That sinful hand slid up and down his shaft vigorously, not once fumbling. He just needed a little more to send him over the edge. Just a little more friction. Another swipe. Nanu tensed as Looker gave his cock a painful squeeze.

" _A-aH-!_ "

Nanu let out a loud whimper as his body convulsed. Cum spurted out in a series of generous splashes, dribbling unceremoniously onto the floor and onto his shoes. Looker grinned wickedly, leaning away to enjoy Nanu's disheveled expression.

"Mm," Looker moaned in approval, bringing up his free hand to lap the stray cum off of it. "I think I'd like to play with you again soon." He brought the knife up after, noting the tiny drop of blood that had smeared onto the edge. The flat side was languidly dragged over the investigator's tongue, finished off with a hungry lick of his lips.

Nanu was hardly able to respond as Looker removed the shackles and tossed them onto a closeby desk.

The taller man smirked as he watched the kahuna fall to his knees in a state of disoriented bliss. Nanu shook violently, oblivious of the tiny cut now present and bleeding on the side of his neck.

"Get back up and clean yourself up. I think I hear someone coming into the station up front."


End file.
